Attracting, building, and maintaining an audience (e.g., customers, voters, constituents, stakeholders) in a connected world may mean that an organization (e.g., a business, a fundraising committee of a politician, a school, etc.) may need to actively engage their core audience through social media channels on a frequent basis. As such, the organization may create a Twitter®, Facebook®, Instagram®, and/or Storify® account to engage with their audience and discuss topics relevant to both the organization and to interests of the audience generally. For example, the organization may sometimes send a message through the social media channels about a recent news event that might be followed by the audience.
Sometimes, the message may be republished through a particular social media channel based on a hash tag match and/or a real time syndication service. However, the message may not be intelligently displayed in locations where the message may have resonance with an interest level attribute based on contextual relevancy to a social media page having user curated content. As such, the organization may need to spend extensively on figuring out which keywords to bid on, designing advertisements, determining geo-fenced boundaries, etc. to reach a significant portion of the audience it desires to communicate with. The overhead required to manage paid search spending by the organization may be unsustainable and therefore a large market segment of the audience may remain untapped.